The X-Files: Jump the Shark
"Jump the Shark" is the fifteenth episode of season nine of the science fiction television series The X-Files and the 197th episode of the original series run. It was directed by Cliff Bole with a script written by Vince Gilligan, John Shiban, and Frank Spotnitz. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, April 21st, 2002. In this episode, a terrorist prepares to unleash a deadly bio-toxin into the populace. The Lone Gunmen make their final stand in order to save thousands. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The X-Files was created by Chris Carter. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Morris Fletcher. * This is the final appearance of John Fitzgerald Byers; dies in this episode. * This is the final appearance of Richard "Ringo" Langly; dies in this episode. * This is the final appearance of Melvin Frohike; dies in this episode. Quotes * Morris Fletcher: Once upon a time, there were three... how should I put this... geeks. Three more unlikely heroes... there never were. It wasn't long before their naiveté nearly got them killed. Until they hooked up with an FBI agent... And began publishing a - what shall I call it? "rag" called "The Lone Gunmen". From their cramped basement office they pointed fingers at powerful, evil forces... And some not so evil. In their own unique way, the three gunmen were patriots, fighting the good fight. And provided... expertise for their friends at the FBI. For a brief time it looked as if they might actually make a difference in this cold, cruel world. They acquired an intern who believed in their cause. And a powerful, beautiful nemesis... who became an ally. But the world is not kind to idealists... and those who fight the Good Fight don't always win. .... * John Fitzgerald Byers: We never gave up. We never gave in. If, in the end, that's the best they can say about us, it'll do. .... * Morris Fletcher: Well, watching you three trying to find your butts with both hands is not my idea of a fun time. .... * Morris Fletcher: Anyway, I'm ready to make a deal. * John Doggett: What deal would that be? * Morris Fletcher: The one that saves my furry pink ass! .... * Ringo Langly: You want to know why Joey Ramone's my hero? 'Cause people like you never managed to grind him down. They never stole his spirit. He never gave in, never gave up, and never sold out. Right till his last breath. And he's not dead. Guys like that, they live forever. .... * Dana Scully: They meant so much to me... I don't think they ever knew that. See also External Links * * * * * * "Jump the Shark" at The X-Files Wiki Category:2002/Episodes Category:April, 2002/Episodes Category:Cliff Bole Category:Vince Gilligan Category:John Shiban Category:Frank Spotnitz Category:David Amann Category:Harry V. Bring Category:Chris Carter Category:Vince Gilligan Category:Michelle MacLaren Category:Kim Manners Category:Denise Pleune Category:Paul Rabwin Category:John Shiban Category:Timothy Silver Category:Frank Spotnitz Category:Mark Snow Category:Gillian Anderson Category:Robert Patrick Category:Annabeth Gish Category:Mitch Pileggi Category:Bruce Harwood Category:Tom Braidwood Category:Dean Haglund Category:Michael McKean Category:Stephen Snedden Category:Zuleikha Robinson Category:Jim Fyfe Category:Marcus Giamatti Category:John Prosky Category:Timothy Landfield Category:Michael Craven Wells Category:Pamela Paulshock Category:Michael Edward Thomas Category:Robert Joseph Category:Thomas Schnauz Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified